hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Murder of Crows
The Murder of Crows is the sixth mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is assigned to kill Mark Purayah II, Angelina Mason, and Raymond Kulinsky, all members of The Crows, a rivaling organization of the International Contract Agency. Mission information Briefing Hello, 47. The American Secretary of the Interior is being targeted for assassination at today's Mardi Gras parade. We're not sure who's behind the hit, but our client wants you to prevent it by taking out the would-be assassins. There are three. The leader is Mark Purayah, Jr. His associates are Raymond Kulinsky and Angelina Mason. Kulinsky's a former world-class biathlete, so he's probably the trigger man. Mason is probably just recon and support. They're romantically involved and mentally unstable, so expect a violent reaction if either of them learns the other is dead. Their whereabouts are a mystery but we've identified the payment on its way to them. The money should lead you straight to them.There'll obviously be a lot of civilians in the mix on this one, and a high-profile hit like this is bound to have backup units on site, so you'll have to be even more discreet than usual. Intel *Walkie talkies transmit everything - even background sound and music, which could reveal someone's location. *Clubs usually have a back entrance for the staff. *Bookstore walls are like paper - you can overhear what's going on next door. *Clubs in this area are known for having hat-dress codes and music themes. *Some private apartments have a useful view. *Pianos can kill - especially when they are dropped from the sky. *A guy dressed as a yellow bird checked into a hotel room a couple of hours ago. Objectives #Kill Mark Purayah II. #Kill Raymond Kulinsky. #Kill Angelina Mason. #Protect the politician (automatically accomplished when if the payment is intercepted or if Kulinsky and Mason are slain). #Retrieve the diamonds (optional). Weapons Firearms *SLP .40 - Carried by police officers and in weapon stash on streets. *SLP .40 S - Carried by Mason. *Desert Eagle - Carried by Kulinsky and Purayah. *MP9 - Carried by yellow bird guards and in weapons crate in Purayah's hideout. *SG552 - In Purayah's office. *Kazo TRG - In whatever room Kulinsky is hiding. Melee Weapons *Kitchen knife - In the kitchens of the Blues Oyster and Latin Fever, might be used by the chef of these bars. Disguises * Policeman * Bird Guard (Yellow Bird) * Delivery Guy (Red Bird) * Raymond Kulinsky (Black Bird) * Waiter * Blues Costume * Salsa Costume * Rock Costume * Chef Outcome Agent 47 eliminates two prominent members of The Crows, and is also able to kill Mark Purayah, a co-leader of the group. Trivia *A "murder" is the collective noun for a group of more than one crow. *Raymond Kulinsky will randomly spawn in one of the three clubs' upper floors. *The New Orleans Chief of Police is named Wiggum, a reference to the cartoon The Simpsons. *Billy Jack (the briefcase courier) can occasionally disappear after delivering the briefcase.L *After the briefcase has been delivered, the assassins will proceed to perform their tasks. *If the briefcase is not delivered, however, the assassins will continue to idle by. *The mission takes place on October 25, 2004. However, New Orleans Mardi Gras is always celebrated the day before Ash Wednesday, which itself is forty days before Easter. This means Mardis Gras season usually starts during either January, February or March. *Mark Purayah can be sniped through the bookstore wall. If the Diamond case is intercepted (of which several opportunities to accomplish with a sedative exist) Agent 47 can bypass entering the "Big Bird's Building" altogether. *The yellow bird suit available in the mission has also been seen in the Hitman Absolution trailer Introducing Disguises. *The bird suit is also available in the Absolution mission One of a Kind, with its description hinting that it was actually present at this mission. *"The Murder of Crows" mission has the most NPCs in Blood Money, ''though most of them doesn't react to your actions. *"The Murder of Crows" is also the name of the vigor found in ''Bioshock Infinite. Source *''Hitman: Blood Money'' See also * Walkthrough Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions